Trouble in Paradise
by JackieHyde
Summary: Sequel to "Honey guess what" Jackie/Hyde experience some marital problems. Please read and review. Thanks!
1. Default Chapter

Trouble in Paradise (sorry stupid title, I suck at titles, and can never think up anything good)  
  
**Note** This is a sequel to Honey guess what (6 months later).  
  
Steven Hyde was relieved to finally be coming home after a very hectic day at work. Never before in his life until now had he actually understood what a home was supposed to be. He and Jackie had purchased a modest three bedroom/two bath house about five months ago and had just moved in four months ago.  
  
Finally after months of unpacking boxes and picking up items at liquidation sales and auctions their house was finally coming together nicely. Jackie had spent countless hours trying to make it perfect for their small family despite chasing after two small children all day. After months of agonizing she and Steven had come to the decision that she should stay home with the kids because otherwise she would just be working to pay for the babysitter. Money was a little tight but they were managing. Luckily their mortgage payment wasn't too much more than the rent on their apartment.  
  
Mrs. Forman still occasionally watched the kids for them but they didn't feel right having her watch their two rambunctious loud-mouthed kids for free, and Kitty wouldn't allow them to pay her a dime for it. Jackie's mother would offer to watch Jacob and Kaitlyn once in awhile but afterwards all she would do was complain and criticize Jackie and Hyde's parenting skills. Hyde had finally had enough and told Jackie that he didn't want her mother watching their kids anymore.  
  
Jackie had once heard Bill Cosby say in a comedy show that you weren't really a parent until you had more than one child. Boy had that turned out to be true. Kaitlyn had been a handful but Kaitlyn and Jacob together were enough to keep three people busy. She loved her babies so much it was overwhelming but they just drained the life out of her sometimes. They needed her every second. Sometimes she was lucky if she could even go to the bathroom by herself. It was either one or the other or both that always wanted to be held, changed, fed or bathed. It was enough to send her to a padded cell sometimes and she felt guilty for feeling that way.  
  
She had never talked to Steven about it because he was the one working his fingers to the bone to pay for everything. She needed to have a life outside of their house, even if it was for just a few hours a day. She had been going to an exercise class at the local YMCA since shortly after Jacob's birth and that had helped immensely.  
  
Steven was always grumbling about it because he was tired when he came home from work and wanted to relax and not watch their two kids by himself who needed constant attention and he also wanted to spend time with Jackie since they seldom got to spend any quality time with each other. Plus he didn't think she needed to lose anymore weight and thought she looked great the way she was. Jackie was happy with her appearance but she enjoyed just getting out of the house and talking to other women and working off her frustrations.  
  
Hyde arrived home and noticed immediately that Jackie's car wasn't in the driveway but then remembered it was her exercise night.  
  
"Great, I look forward to seeing her all day and she's not here."  
  
He unlocked the door to find his mother Edna in the living room holding Kaitlyn in her lap while Jacob was asleep on the floor on a blanket.  
  
"Hey Edna"  
  
"Hi, Steven. How was work?"  
  
"Fine. How long has Jackie been gone?"  
  
"For about half an hour" replied Edna, noticing that Steven seemed a bit perturbed that Jackie wasn't there. "She should be home in a little while. Well, since you're here I'll probably head on home."  
  
"Do you need a ride home? I didn't see your car?"  
  
"No, its out there. I parked it on the other side of the street because there wasn't anywhere to park earlier."  
  
"Ok, Thanks for watching them for us." said Hyde, trying to be friendly, even though he wasn't thrilled with his mother watching his children. They had gradually formed a relationship over the last few months but they still had some trust issues to work out. It also boiled down to the fact that he was extremely protective of his children and trusted very few people with them.  
  
Edna picked up on the tension but tried not to worry about it too much. She was well aware that their problems were of her own making but she was trying as hard as she could to earn his trust again. Edna handed Kaitlyn over to her father and gathered her purse and coat and gave each child a kiss on the cheek and gave Steven a quick hug and left.  
  
Hyde sat down on the couch with Kaitlyn who was about ready to fall asleep herself. She'd refused to take a nap earlier and was very tired but was still fighting it. She was going through the terrible two's having officially reached that age about two weeks earlier. Jacob was still sound asleep. After a few minutes of watching the 6:00 news Hyde fell asleep on the couch with Kaitlyn in his arms. Minutes later he was awoken by Jackie coming into the room, putting her purse and coat on the chair.  
  
"Hi Steven" whispered Jackie, trying not to wake Kaitlyn up. If Kaitlyn woke up from her nap before she was ready she was really cranky and screamed bloody murder so Jackie liked to avoid that as much as possible.  
  
Hyde got up very slowly and carefully and put Kaitlyn down in her bedroom upstairs to sleep. He came back down a few minutes later. Jacob had woken up and was very hungry so Jackie had taken him into the kitchen and put him in his high chair and was feeding him a jar of baby food when Hyde came into the room.  
  
Hyde sat down in a chair at the kitchen table and watched Jackie feed their son. He had a voracious appetite and already weighed more than Kaitlyn had at a year. Jacob was starting to fall asleep while still eating and his little eye lids were drooping while finishing off the last of the jar of baby food.  
  
"Well, I guess that's enough for him. I'll go take him upstairs and change him into his pajamas. I'll be right back Steven."  
  
"Ok, I guess I'll heat up something to eat."  
  
Jackie picked Jacob up out of his chair, stopped to drop Steven a quick kiss on the lips and went upstairs to put the baby to bed. By the time she came back downstairs Hyde had just sat down to eat some leftover Lasagna.  
  
"So how was your exercise class?" Hyde asked, not really keeping the annoyance out of his voice.  
  
"Fine. Steven, what's with the attitude? Is it because your mother was watching the kids or because I was gone when you came home?"  
  
"Everything's cool" Hyde replied in his habitual Zen-like fashion.  
  
"Oh cut the crap Steven, who do you think you're talking to? Excuse me, if I leave for an hour. It's either that or check myself into the insane asylum." exclaimed Jackie angrily.  
  
"I don't have a problem with you going to your exercise class"  
  
"Could have fooled me. You've done nothing but complain about it since I started going."  
  
"Jackie, the only thing I've said is that I don't think you need to lose anymore weight. You look great. You've had 2 kids, of course you look different but it's a good different." Hyde explained, giving her an appreciative look.  
  
"So what is it then? Your mother? Steven, she has been nothing but wonderful with Kate and Jake. I haven't seen one sign that she's drinking again, have you?"  
  
"No. I can't help it Jackie, I still don't trust her. If you grew up with that woman you'd understand."  
  
"Steven, there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about for awhile."  
  
"What?" Hyde asked, suddenly fearful of what she might say.  
  
"My dad has offered to pay for me to go to school part-time. Steven, don't get mad. It would only be a few hours a day, a couple times a week. Mrs. Forman said she would watch Kate and Jake whenever you wouldn't be home and your mother could watch them also. Or my mother if worst came to worst."  
  
Hyde just stared at Jackie, trying to think of a way to say what he wanted that wouldn't result in him sleeping alone for a month. Instead he just simply said "No".  
  
"No?"  
  
"You heard me, no. We're not taking money from your dad. We can't afford for you to go to school right now but maybe in a few months after we get Jake's hospital bill paid off we'll be able to afford it then."  
  
"Steven, you really need to get over your attitude towards my father. He's trying to help us. Steven, I really need to have time to myself sometimes. I always wanted to go to college but couldn't because I was busy being pregnant and taking care of a baby and working."  
  
"And that's my fault I suppose" Hyde said sarcastically.  
  
"No, Steven. I didn't say that. It's both our faults. I'm not blaming anybody; it's just the way it is. Now's the perfect time because Jake's finally on the bottle and Katie's almost potty trained. Plus if I'm ever going to be able to get a job that pays more than minimum wage I'm going to have to go to school, at least for awhile."  
  
"Jackie, the only reason your dad is offering to pay for you to go to school is so that you can earn a living and eventually leave me."  
  
"Steven, that is so not true and you know it!!" Jackie yelled, shocked that Steven would dare to say such a thing.  
  
"Jackie, you know damn well your father hates my guts and doesn't think I'm good enough for you and thinks I've ruined your life, despite the fact that we own our own house and pay our bills on time. And don't get me started on your mother! We're not taking their money, so drop it!"  
  
"So that's it huh, you make all the money, so you make all the decisions. I'll have you know its hard work taking care of two screaming kids all day. I'd love to see you take care of them all day and see how you feel. I didn't marry a male chauvinist pig, but you're sure turning into one!" Jackie yelled as she left the room.  
  
Hyde followed after her "Male chauvinist pig huh! Oh really? That's fucking hilarious! I never said that just because I'm the one working right now that you have no say in anything. That's you putting words in my mouth. You're acting like a spoiled brat who's not getting her way. Some things never change, do they?!"  
  
"Oh, go to hell!" and Jackie stormed up the stairs and locked their bedroom door.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang. Hyde though to himself "Just fucking great, me and Jackie get into world war three and we have visitors!"  
  
He opened the door to find Eric standing on their door step anxiously with a duffel bag. "Hey Hyde, Can I stay with you for awhile? Donna threw me out." 


	2. Chapter 2

Hyde stared at Eric in disbelief. "What do you mean she threw you out? What the hell did you do now? Forman, are you ever going to learn what not to say to women during certain times of the month?"  
  
"Whatever Hyde, We got into a huge fight and she told me to get the hell out before she threw me out bodily. I mean look at me, we both know she could do it." Eric paused for a moment before finally asking "Can I come in or what?"  
  
"Sure Forman, You can sleep in the den. Me and Jackie just got in a huge fight so don't expect a big welcome from her." warned Hyde as they walked into the living room.  
  
"Well Hyde at least we have that in common. We're real good at pissing off our wives."  
  
"Forman, worry about yourself. Jackie will calm down and it will all blow over. It always does. Plus makeup sex is our specialty."  
  
"Ok Hyde, I didn't need to hear that."  
  
"Oh grow up, how do you think we have two kids already?" Hyde said with a smirk. There's a couch in the den with a fold out bed. I'll go upstairs and get you a couple of pillows and blankets."  
  
"Thanks man"  
  
Hyde walked upstairs and pulled out of the hall closet two pillows and a few blankets. Just then Jackie unlocked their bedroom door.  
  
"Steven, who is downstairs?"  
  
"Forman. Donna kicked him out."  
  
"What? Why didn't he go to Red and Kitty's? He'd better not think he's going to stay here forever."  
  
"Jackie, believe me, Red's is the last place to go if you're looking for sympathy for marital problems. And you know I owe him a lot. I lived with the Formans for years. So he can stay with us as long as needs to." Hyde said firmly.  
  
"I know. What are they fighting about now?" asked Jackie with a puzzled expression.  
  
"I don't know. He hasn't said yet." Hyde stared at Jackie, trying to gage how bad he was still in the dog house. He pulled her to him and put his arms around her and whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry babe. We'll work something out, ok. I just don't want you to be unhappy."  
  
"Oh Steven." She leaned up and kissed him passionately. "I love you so much. I'm sorry I called you a chauvinist pig." They went on kissing for several minutes, both completely forgetting what they had been fighting about in the first place. Their fights always came in like a lion and went out like a lamb. Try as hard as they might they could never manage to stay mad at each other for very long.  
  
They broke away laughing, suddenly remembering they had a guest downstairs.  
  
"Well, I guess we better go see what Forman's done now" said Hyde laughingly.  
  
They started down the stairs but only got about halfway when they heard Kaitlyn crying.  
  
"I'll go check on her. You take these pillows and blankets down to Forman."  
  
Jackie went downstairs and Eric was staring sadly into space, not paying attention to the television.  
  
"Hey Eric"  
  
"Hey Jackie, where'd Hyde go?"  
  
"He's checking on Katie. She woke up from her nap." Jackie stared at Eric watchfully for a moment "Ok spill it Eric, what happened?"  
  
"You mean, you don't already know? Usually you know what I did before I do." Eric replied sarcastically.  
  
"She hasn't called here yet, so I have no idea what's going on with you guys."  
  
"We're arguing about having kids" replied Eric reluctantly.  
  
Jackie stared at him in shock. "Donna's not pregnant is she?"  
  
"No"  
  
Hyde enters the room with Kaitlyn in his arms with her head propped on his shoulder.  
  
"So what's the story Forman?" he asked as he situated himself and Kaitlyn on the couch.  
  
"They're arguing about kids."  
  
"Kids, what the hell for? She's not pregnant is she?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Then what do you have to argue about?" "I want us to start trying in the next year and she wants to wait at least five. She wants to wait until she's established in journalism."  
  
"Well, what's wrong with that Eric?" asked Jackie. "You guys should not rush into having a baby before you're ready. Believe me its not easy. And it's her body Eric. Its no fun being pregnant either."  
  
"Forman, are you crazy? You're almost done with school. The smartest thing you could do is wait at least two or three more years until you've gotten decent jobs. How can you even think about having a baby now? Neither of you work fulltime or have health insurance."  
  
"Well, you guys seem to be managing just fine with two kids and one job."  
  
"Forman, we're an example of how not to do it. Sure we've made it work, but we had to. It was sink or swim. Believe me Jackie and I have had more than our share of problems." insisted Hyde.  
  
"But Five years? Five years is too long. There's never a perfect time. If we wait for it to be perfect we'll end up waiting forever. I mean look at you guys. Jackie, you got pregnant with the worst timing possible and look how great it's turned out."  
  
"Great? I don't know about that. Sure, I'm happy and I don't really have any regrets but it probably would have been better to wait a couple more years plus."  
  
Jackie was cut off by Jacob's crying coming down through the upstairs vent.  
  
"Eric, Maybe it's a good thing you're here. You're going to get an education on how demanding babies are." said Jackie as she headed up the stairs.  
  
A few minutes later Jackie came down stairs carrying Jacob and the yellow and mint green afghan Kitty had made him. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle out of the refrigerator. Moments later she came back into the living room and sat down in the rocking recliner. Jacob was still fussing because Jackie hadn't given him the bottle yet.  
  
"Yes, Yes Jakie. Mommy knows you're hungry." She popped the cap off the bottle and he was instantly content the minute she put the rubber nipple in his mouth. Kaitlyn was watching her mother feed her brother and started to fuss.  
  
"I want mommy, Daddy feed Jakie."  
  
Jackie rolled her eyes and shot Eric a knowing glance. "See Eric, these are the fun things about kids. She's going through a jealousy phase. She doesn't want me to have anything to do with Jacob sometimes. Sometimes she doesn't want anything to do with Steven; sometimes she just wants Steven and not me." Jackie got up from her chair and gently placed Jacob in Hyde's arms careful not to interrupt his feeding. Hyde eagerly took him from Jackie as he hadn't had a chance to hold his son all day.  
  
"Come here crabby and sit with Mommy" said Jackie, with partial amusement. Kaitlyn cuddled up to Jackie and buried her face in her neck. Jackie kissed her cheek and rocked her slowly in the chair.  
  
Eric watched this and it made him even more envious. Five years was way to long to wait and he was going to have to convince Donna of this somehow. He was happy for Hyde even though he loved to razz him about getting soft but knew that if anybody deserved to finally have a family it was Hyde.  
  
Hyde could see Eric looking at him with a smirk on his face and smirked right back. Jacob was sucking down his bottle like he hadn't been fed in a week. He knew he and Jackie weren't putting forward a very good case against having a baby right now but he was confident both kids would throw fits later so he wasn't too worried. If Forman stayed with them for much longer he could have him convinced a vasectomy was the answer to his and Donna's problems.  
  
The short-lived tranquility of the moment was interrupted by the telephone ringing.  
  
Jackie reached over for the phone one the end table. "Hello?"  
  
"Jackie?" It's Donna. Is the dillhole there with you?"  
  
Jackie laughed "Yes, as a matter of fact he is."  
  
"Good, maybe you can convince him what a selfish ass he's being. Like I've got nothing better to do but be a baby machine. I'm sorry Jackie, I don't mean that about you."  
  
"I know Donna, don't worry about it. Do you want to talk to him?"  
  
Eric shook his head frantically and whispered "No"  
  
"No that asshole can stay there for all I care. I swear for somebody who says he's nothing like Red sure seems to have some very Red-like ideas. Look, I just wanted to see if he was there. I think its best if we don't talk right now and say anymore things we'll end up regretting that we can't take back. I'll talk to you later Jackie." Jackie didn't get a chance to respond. Donna hung up before she had a chance.  
  
"Well, she sure doesn't want to talk to you."  
  
"That's fine, I don't really feel like talking to her." said Eric resentfully.  
  
Hyde got up from the couch. "Forman, we're going to put these two back in bed and go to bed ourselves. I've got to get up early for work and they wake Jackie up at the crack of dawn so don't think you're going to get to sleep in late. There's the blankets and pillows and the den is down the hall. The couch folds out into a bed or you can sleep in here, doesn't matter to me one way or the other."  
  
"Fine Hyde and thanks."  
  
"No problem. Goodnight."  
  
Hyde and Jackie walked up the stairs carrying Jacob and Kaitlyn, leaving Eric alone with his thoughts. This was the first major fight he and Donna had gotten into since they got married and he had never felt quite as anxious as he was now. He knew they'd get through it somehow but right now he didn't really know how.  
  
**Please review and let me know what you think. I love getting your feedback and I love hearing your story ideas. Thanks!** 


	3. Chapter 3

Eric went to bed shortly after Jackie and Hyde went upstairs to put the kids to bed. He decided to sleep in the den because it was off towards the back of the house and was more secluded and he figured he was less likely to be bothered by noise.  
  
He figured wrong. He had just gotten to sleep when he awoke to a rhythmic squeaking noise. At first he couldn't figure out what the hell it could be but after it went on for another five minutes he knew it had be Jackie and Hyde having sex. The den must be right under their bedroom. He thought to himself "Horny bastards" He threw the pillows over his head to block out the noise. By the time he took the pillows off his head it was quiet again and he fell back to sleep. Several hours later he was awoken by the baby crying. Then around 6am he heard Hyde come downstairs to eat breakfast. Then a few minutes later he heard the baby crying again. Soon after that he heard Jackie bring both kids downstairs. By that time he couldn't go back to sleep so he just figured he might as well get up.  
  
He went into the dining room where Jackie and Hyde were sitting drinking coffee and orange juice. Kaitlyn was sitting in her booster chair and Jacob was in his high chair.  
  
"Hey Forman, You're up early."  
  
"Ya I couldn't sleep. I kept hearing all kinds of weird noises. By the way you might want to check the springs on your bed." said Eric with a smirk.  
  
Jackie turned a bright shade of red. Hyde kept a straight face but then cracked a smile.  
  
"Sorry about that man, nobody's slept in the den since we moved in so we've never had any complaints before now. I'll have to check on it when I come home tonight from work."  
  
"Ya, you do that" said Eric somewhat sarcastically.  
  
Hyde looked at his watch and grimaced. He got up from the table and gave Jackie a lingering kiss on the lips and gave each child a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"See you guys later, I got to get out of here or I'm going to be late for work."  
  
"Later Hyde."  
  
"Bye Daddy" said Kaitlyn sadly.  
  
"Bye pumpkin, you be good for mommy." said Hyde has he hurried out the door.  
  
After an awkward silence Jackie offered to fix Eric something for breakfast.  
  
"Eric do you want pancakes or cereal?"  
  
"Cereal is fine."  
  
After breakfast Jackie went upstairs to give the kids their baths and change them out of their pajamas. Eric was still sitting at the breakfast table when the door bell rang.  
  
Jackie yelled down "Eric, will you get that?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
He walked over to the door, unlocked it, and too his surprise it was his mother.  
  
Kitty was so shocked to see Eric you could have knocked her over. "Eric, what are you doing here?"  
  
Eric thought for minute "Funny you should ask. How's everything Mom?"  
  
"Eric, I asked you a question!"  
  
"Oh that, ok, well, Donna kicked me out last night."  
  
"Eric, what did you do?" asked Kitty worriedly.  
  
"Me, why do you assume it's me. Did it ever occur to you that the redheaded giant I married can be unreasonable from time to time?"  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes. "Where's Jackie? And are you going to let me in?"  
  
Eric laughed nervously "Oh sorry" and they walked into the living room.  
  
Jackie came down the stairs with one child dressed and chasing after one half naked child, Kaitlyn. "Kate come here!"  
  
"No"  
  
Kaitlyn Marie Hyde, you come here right now!"  
  
"No clothes" said Kaitlyn, with a stubborn expression on her face.  
  
Kitty chuckled at the sight. "Do you need some help Jackie?"  
  
"Yes, that would be nice." said Jackie as she handed Jacob to Kitty so she could chase down her daughter. She caught Kaitlyn and gave her a slight tap on her rear end and carried her back upstairs to put the rest of her clothes on her.  
  
"Well, Eric I'm waiting. Why did Donna throw you out?"  
  
"Because I want to have kids in the next year or so and she wants to wait at least 5 years because of her precious career." said Eric bitterly.  
  
"Eric, you still have six months of school left. How can you even think about starting a family now? How would you support you, Donna and a baby?"  
  
"Mom, I've already got a job lined up as soon as I graduate. I'm going to be a loan officer at First National in Kenosha."  
  
"When did that happen?" asked Kitty who was surprised to say the least.  
  
"I found out last week. It's going to pay fairly well. And I figured we'd go ahead and have a baby. Donna could stay home for a few months then we could co-ordinate our schedules so we could both take care of the baby and have a couple of sitters. But no, Donna has to be some big shot first and then maybe, and I stress maybe, then we'll have a baby."  
  
"Eric, why do you think she's been going to school all this time?"  
  
"Mom, don't give me that. I don't expect her to be a stay at home mom. But I also want a family. I mean look at Jackie and Hyde. They got married under very stressful circumstances and their marriage seems to be stronger than ever."  
  
"Eric, Jackie and Donna are different as night and day. They have very, very different priorities. Jackie has always wanted babies. Didn't want them as early as she got them but she always wanted them but Donna has always wanted a career more than anything. You two are going to have to work out some kind of middle ground. I agree five years is a long time to wait but right away is crazy, Eric. Now you go home and work things out with your wife. I'm sure she's had time to cool down by now. Unless you're afraid." said Kitty with a sly smile.  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by Jackie coming into the living room. Kaitlyn was still pouting, who also had a few tears on her cheeks.  
  
"Mrs. Forman are you sure you want to watch my brats for me while I go to the grocery store?" asked Jackie incredulously.  
  
"Its fine Jackie, believe me I handled worse." giving Eric a knowing look and also thinking about the devil A.K.A Laurie.  
  
"I guess that's true." said Jackie laughingly. "Well, I'll only be gone for about an hour."  
  
"Jackie, I'm going to go home now and try to work things out with Donna. Thanks for letting me stay here. I'll call Hyde later. Bye Mom." and Eric left the room to go gather up his belongings that he brought.  
  
SEVERAL HOURS LATER  
  
After Jackie had finished running all of her weekly errands and the kids finally down for their nap it was 5:00. Jackie had finally sat down to watch TV after not having a moment to herself all day when the doorbell rang. "Great, who is it now?" She opened the door. "Daddy? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Do I need a special reason to visit my favorite Daughter?" said Richard Burkhardt with a smile.  
  
"No, come in Daddy. The kids are upstairs taking a nap."  
  
"Jackie, you look exhausted. You know I could hire you some help."  
  
"Thanks Daddy, but no, its not necessary."  
  
"You mean Steven wouldn't allow it."  
  
"Yes, and it's not necessary. I can take care of my children just fine."  
  
"Jackie, you are much too young to have this many burdens on your shoulders."  
  
"Dad, I know you don't understand this but my children and husband are not burdens." said Jackie who getting increasingly angrier as the conversation continued.  
  
"What about getting an education? What did he say about that? He said no didn't he? He just wants to keep you barefoot and pregnant doesn't he? Well, he's done a damn good job of that so far." said Richard sarcastically.  
  
"Daddy! Steven is not like that. Yes, we had our kids a lot closer together than we had ever planned but we're dealing with it and we aren't going to have any more children for a very long time. Steven isn't against me going to school. He just doesn't want you paying for it." said Jackie angrily.  
  
"Too much pride huh?" retorted Jackie's father mockingly.  
  
Just then they heard the front door unlock and Hyde walked into the living room to find Jackie and her father in the middle of what appeared to be a heated discussion. Hyde had already had a pretty crummy day at work. Everything that could go wrong went wrong and now to have his least favorite person in the world in his living room was like adding insult to injury.  
  
"Hello, Dick" said Hyde grudgingly.  
  
"Steven" acknowledged Richard brusquely. 


	4. Chapter 4

Jackie rushed over and gave Steven a hug and a quick kiss "Hi honey, how was work?" Jackie was extremely nervous about Steven and her father being in the same room. It was common knowledge that the two couldn't stand each other.  
  
Hyde kept his arm around Jackie's shoulders "So Dick, what's up?"  
  
Richard stared intently at his son-in-law. "Well Steven, I was talking to Jackie about my helping her go to school so that she can have a career besides just being a housewife."  
  
"Hey, her being home right now is only temporary. I have no intention for her to be stuck at home forever. As soon as we get a few bills out of the way we'll be able to afford the tuition but until then its just not possible." replied Hyde, not trying to hide the anger in his voice.  
  
"Steven, you know very well that money is no object where my only daughter is concerned. I'm perfectly willing to pay for her education so that your meager household budget won't be affected." Richard replied snidely.  
  
"You know what Dick, I realize I'll probably never pull down what you do but I'm ok with that and so is Jackie. We have a house, two cars, food on the table, all the bills get paid on time, so I think we're doing pretty well. I take care of my family. Maybe not the way you would like but at least I'm there for them. I don't buy presents to make up for never being around like some people I could mention." Hyde said through gritted teeth.  
  
"I have always been there for my daughter!"  
  
"Oh really? Well that's funny! Let's look at our wedding pictures over here. See anybody missing? See this one of Jackie being walked down the aisle. Notice how it's Red Forman and not you! See this one with me and Jackie, the groomsmen, the bridesmaids, and our parents. Notice how Jackie's mother is the only one there because you boycotted our wedding! You practically ruined our wedding day for Jackie she was so upset! She was so upset she cried for days! So don't tell me you've always been there for her!" shouted Hyde.  
  
Richard stood there in complete shock that Hyde had the nerve to talk to him that way. All of his life no one had ever dared to stand up to him the way his daughter's husband dared. He figured it was probably from his lack of breeding and upbringing. He still couldn't believe his daughter had chosen to be with this no account from the wrong side of the tracks when she might have had any of the wealthy young men from the country club or sons of his business associates.  
  
But he wasn't too blind to see that his daughter loved this man with everything she had and that he appeared to love her back with the same intensity and the fact that they were still together and this happy was like a thorn in his side. He wanted his daughter to be happy but he just didn't want her to be happy with this no class simpleton but he also realized the damage was already done. They already had two children together. Who would want her now with another man's two children clinging to her side?  
  
"Steven, I know I was wrong, I was angry at the time and I didn't handle it very well. Did it ever occur to you that maybe I'm trying to make it up to Jackie? I'm in a position to help my only child and I would really appreciate it if you, just this once, set your pride aside for the good of your wife and my daughter. I only want what's best for Jackie and I think this would be a wonderful opportunity for her, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I do think it would be a great opportunity for Jackie to go to school so she can get a better job but we're adults and we can't go running to mommy and daddy every time we need something we can't afford. I appreciate your trying to help but I would prefer to handle this between Jackie and myself."  
  
"What about what Jackie wants? Jackie what do you want to do?"  
  
"I agree with Steven. In a few months we'll have a few bills paid off and I can go then. A few more months won't make any major difference." stated Jackie firmly.  
  
"What?, you've got her too scared to go against you?" asked Richard insultingly.  
  
"Believe me, my wife is not afraid of me or anybody else! Show's how much you know about your daughter. You know what? I've about had it with this whole deal! For some reason you always feel the need to come over here and stir up trouble, upset Jackie and for what? So you can feel like you have some control over her still? Fine, you can pay for her go to school, but it will be a loan. We will pay you back every dime. So if you'll excuse me I'm tired and I need to take a shower." Hyde scowled at his father-in- law turned to kiss Jackie's cheek and went upstairs.  
  
Jackie glared at her father. "I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't talk to my husband like that ever again. He has been nothing but wonderful to me the entire time we've been married. I love him more than anything! We do this strictly as a loan or not at all. I'll call you later to work out the details but I would appreciate it if you would leave. I need to go upstairs and check on my babies and talk to my husband." She was raging with anger. She could only imagine how angry Steven was right now.  
  
Richard frowned, realizing he'd really made a mess of things this time. "Ok Jackie, if that's what you want. I'm sorry honey, it's just hard to let go sometimes."  
  
"Fine Dad, but please try to be nicer to Steven. He doesn't deserve the attitude that you have towards him. He may be from a poor and broken home but that man treats me better than anybody else ever has. When you cut him down, you cut me down. Do you understand?"  
  
"I'm sorry sweetheart, I'll show myself out." said Richard sadly.  
  
Jackie didn't respond and walked up the stairs and heard the front door shut. She gave a sigh of relief. She walked first into Jacob's room and he was still sound asleep. He looked like a little angel. Then she walked across the hall and checked on Kate who was just beginning to wake up. Jackie sat down on her little bed and Kaitlyn groggily sat up.  
  
"Hi Mommy. I'm hungry." said Kaitlyn sleepily.  
  
Jackie gathered her into her arms and stood up to go down stairs to start their supper.  
  
Hyde was just coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist as Jackie reached the stairs. Jackie searched Hyde's face for any sign that he was angry with her. "Steven, what do you want for supper?"  
  
"Whatever you fix is fine with me. I'll be downstairs in a minute. Oh ya, where's Forman?"  
  
"He left this morning. Mrs. Forman was here today and she talked to him for a little bit and after that he went straight home so whatever she said must have done the trick."  
  
They had a pleasant meal and decided that they weren't going to let her father paying for her tuition come between them. They were simply going to treat it as a business deal. Hyde wasn't happy about it but he felt he owed it to Jackie after all she'd been through the last few years being pregnant constantly.  
  
After supper they sat down to watch their favorite TV show. A few minutes into the program the phone rang. Hyde answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hyde? What are you doing man?"  
  
"Watching TV. What's up with you? Did you and Donna get things worked out?"  
  
"Yes and No. I need you to do me a favor. Actually we'd kind of be doing you a favor. Can Donna and I borrow your kids this weekend?"  
  
"I don't know man. You want both? I don't think Jackie will go for that. Let me ask her" answered Hyde hesitantly.  
  
"Jackie, Forman wants to know if he and Donna can borrow the kids this weekend."  
  
"Steven, I don't know. Katie would be too much of a handful and I really don't want to part with Jake. I don't know" Jackie thought it over for a minute and couldn't decide which child to send so to be fair she decided to send both. "Well, if they're sure about this they can have both and we can go away for the weekend for a change. But I'd rather they do this at Eric's mom's so they have backup if necessary."  
  
Hyde laughed "Forman, you can have both. Man, you are so screwed! After this weekend there is no way Donna will want to have kids, ever. You can pick them up anytime Friday. But Jackie wants you to have your mom around for backup."  
  
Eric paused for a minute, not sure of what he was getting himself into. "Ok, that's fine. Red won't be happy, but when is he ever? We'll come over and pick them up around 6pm Friday. Well, I'll talk to ya later Hyde. Thanks."  
  
"No problem man. You probably won't be thanking me for this later though. Bye."  
  
Hyde hung up the phone still grinning ear to ear. "Well looks like we've got ourselves some suckers to take care of our monsters for the weekend."  
  
"I don't know Steven. We've never been way from them longer than a few hours before, never overnight." said Jackie nervously.  
  
"They'll be fine Jackie. Mrs. Forman will be there. We'll have a chance for a little private time to ourselves." said Hyde with a sly grin.  
  
Jackie smiled back "Sounds good to me"  
  
**Please review. If you've never reviewed before at Fanfiction.net its really easy. At the bottom of the page hit the little GO button and a window will pop up. You don't have to be registered to leave a review. You can just pop in your first name or alias and leave a comment. Would love to hear what you thought. Thanks!** 


	5. Chapter 5

Hyde got home from work early Friday evening around 5:00. He came home to find Jackie nervously packing the kids' things for their weekend with Eric and Donna. She was also packing for their weekend alone at the Holiday Inn in Kenosha. He came into the living room where Kaitlyn and Jacob were sitting on the floor playing. As usual Kaitlyn was playing a little rough with her six month old brother. He would grab her toys and she would pull it away from him and conk him on the head with something every once in awhile. Then he would start to cry and they'd have to be separated.  
  
Hyde picked up Jacob and scolded Kaitlyn "Katie you stop being mean to Jake. He's a baby. You don't hit him." Kaitlyn began to cry also.  
  
Jackie came into the room. "What are they crying about now, Steven?"  
  
"She hit him. I told her not to, so now she's crying." explained Hyde with exasperation.  
  
Jackie picked up Kaitlyn. "Stop crying baby, but you stop hitting your baby brother. You be nice to him, ok? You're going to be with Uncle Eric and Aunt Donna this weekend so you be a good girl for Mommy. If you're a good girl maybe Mommy and Daddy will get you a surprise. Ok?"  
  
Kaitlyn stopped her tears and said "Okay" and shook her little head in agreement.  
  
"Steven, I don't feel right leaving them."  
  
"Jackie, they'll be fine and they're going. I booked our hotel room and we're going. Remember we have no children this weekend. The rule is no clothes either." said Hyde with a wink.  
  
The doorbell rang and Hyde got up to answer the door still carrying Jacob. "Hey man, you ready for your weekend from Hell?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be" said Eric who was giving a fake smile to an apprehensive Donna.  
  
They all walked into the living room where Jackie was packing the last of their stuff and making a list.  
  
"Here Donna, they need to take a nap everyday around 4:30. Though normally she won't take one, so it'll be around 6:30 before she finally gives in and goes to sleep. She likes to eat hamburgers, macaroni and cheese, fish sticks, corn, mashed potatoes and french fries. I've got his baby food packed. He likes the carrots, pears, peaches, and peas the best. He's not too picky. He has about 5 bottles a day. I packed enough diapers for about 3 days, so you'll have plenty. I packed wipes, baby powder, lotion, there's a thermometer in there. He has the sniffles a little bit so I packed some baby Tylenol. Well, here's a list of everything I could think of that you might need to know but Mrs. Forman will be there so you should be fine but ..."  
  
Hyde interrupted her "Come on Jackie that's enough. Its not brain surgery. I'm sure they'll be fine." He turned to face Donna and Eric. "Here's the number for the hotel. Try to not call unless its an emergency. And good luck." said Hyde with a smirk.  
  
Eric took the diaper bag and about 4 other miscellaneous bags Jackie had packed. "You guys have a good time too, but not too good a time if you know what I mean. You guys can't afford another mouth to feed" Eric laughed.  
  
Hyde scowled at Eric "Really funny man. You'll turn will come one of these days and you'll get yours."  
  
Eric took Kaitlyn from Jackie and Donna took Jacob from Hyde and then left.  
  
Hyde and Jackie stood at the front door waving goodbye. Hyde whispered in Jackie's ear "You took your pill, right?"  
  
"Yes, Steven!" Jackie exclaimed with irritation.  
  
"Ok, I was just checking."  
  
AN HOUR LATER..  
  
Hyde and Jackie checked into their hotel room a little after 6pm. They both fell on the bed and relaxed for a few minutes.  
  
"Do you hear that Jackie?"  
  
"Hear what, Steven?"  
  
"Nothing, just absolute quiet." said Hyde who was the most relaxed he had been in a long, long time. It had been so long since they had truly been alone together he couldn't even begin to remember when the last time was.  
  
He pulled her towards him and they tenderly kissed. He started to unbutton her blouse and kiss his way down her neck. "So, what should we do now? We've got this big bed all to ourselves, no kids, and just absolute peace."  
  
She smiled at him and began to undress him in return. "Steven, shut your pie hole" and gave him a passionate kiss.  
  
AT THE FORMAN'S..  
  
Eric and Donna had just finished feeding Kaitlyn a hamburger and a small order of French fries with Kitty helping to feed Jacob his strained carrots and peaches. Red was in the living room trying to get what peace he could out of what he considered to be ruined weekend. Truthfully he loved Jackie and Hyde's children just as much as if they were his own grandchildren but he wouldn't be Red if he could admit that.  
  
Eric and Donna had pulled the mattress out of Laurie's old room and put it on the floor in Eric's room for Kaitlyn to sleep on plus they had an old bassinet for Jacob. So far everything was going according to plan. Neither child had fussed much yet. At this rate Eric felt he could have Donna agreeing to have a child very soon.  
  
But he had forgotten one thing. Neither child had taken a nap yet that day. After Kaitlyn had picked at her dinner, only eating a few bites of the hamburger and french fries, she started to ask for her mommy and daddy. Eric and Donna calmly explained that they were on vacation and that she would see them in a few days. Of course Kaitlyn didn't understand what vacation meant and began to cry hysterically. "I want Mommy. I want my Daddy."  
  
They took her down to the basement and unpacked some of her toys and began to try to cheer her up but nothing worked. She then picked up the phone by the couch and momentarily stopped crying and said "Call Mommy?" Donna and Eric looked at each other, debating whether or not they should call. Eric dug the number for the Holiday Inn out of his pocket and decided that for his sanity's sake they would give it a shot.  
  
Eric dialed the number and the front desk answered.  
  
Can I get Steven Hyde's room please?"  
  
"Sure, hold please"  
  
A few moments later after many, many rings Hyde answered out of breath. "This better be important Forman!"  
  
"Hyde, Kaitlyn won't stop crying. She wants you and Jackie. Nothing we tried worked but she picked up the phone and said call Mommy?"  
  
Hyde let out an exasperated breath. "Ok, put her on the phone."  
  
Kaitlyn grabbed the phone "Daddy?"  
  
"Hi baby, what's the matter?"  
  
"When you comin' home?" Kaitlyn said with a sniffle.  
  
"In a few days. You be good for your Aunt and Uncle. Here's Mommy"  
  
Hyde handed Jackie the phone "Hi pumpkin. Mommy and Daddy will be home Sunday. You help take care of Jakie and be a good girl, ok?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Eric took the phone back and apologized to Jackie for having to call. After a short conversation they hung up.  
  
The rest of the weekend went very smoothly. After Kaitlyn got to talk to her parents she was content to do whatever Donna, Eric, and Kitty directed her to do. Jacob was coming down with a cold but was pretty easy going by nature so he didn't fuss very much. The only problem with Jacob was Kitty was hogging him so much Donna and Eric didn't get to take care of him as much as they wanted to.  
  
"Mom, I told you this weekend me and Donna were practicing taking care of babies. So we kind of need Jacob to practice on. So give him back."  
  
Kitty reluctantly gave Jacob back to Eric "I'm sorry honey; he's just so adorable I can't help it. He's just such a good baby."  
  
Hyde and Jackie had a wonderful time. Probably the best time they'd had since they had gotten married. They made love many, many times, soaked in the hot tub, and slept uninterrupted, which they hadn't got to do in years. They checked out early Sunday morning though because Jackie just couldn't take it anymore and wanted to pick up the kids early. Hyde was just as eager to see them but he wouldn't admit it out loud.  
  
Eric and Donna were glad to give them back. Overall they had a great time with Jacob and Kaitlyn but it was a lot of responsibility. They still had a lot of things to think about before they made any major irreversible decisions. At least Donna was now willing to talk about it. She enjoyed taking care of the kids but she was very glad they were going home to their parents. She felt like she needed another weekend just to recuperate from this weekend. She never knew kids could wear you out so bad.  
  
Jackie and Hyde walked into the Forman's living room and called out to Eric and Donna who were in the kitchen.  
  
The kids heard their parents' voices and instantly became excited. Kaitlyn hopped off of Donna's lap and ran into the living room. Hyde grabbed her and picked her up. Donna and Eric brought Jacob out and Jackie snatched him out of Eric's arms in five seconds flat.  
  
Everybody sat and chatted for an hour or so. Kaitlyn just sat contently in her father's arms. They discussed Jackie's upcoming enrollment at the local community college.  
  
"So Jackie what are you going to study?" enquired Eric.  
  
"Well, I registered to take an aerobics instruction course. My aerobics teacher at the Y thought I would be good at it since I'm the best in her class, naturally with all my years of dance lessons and cheerleading it just comes naturally to me. Aerobic classes at the Y have gotten so popular they are adding about another 6 instructors and I will get to be one of them after I finish this course. It pays several hundred dollars a week and its only about 5 hours a days." said Jackie animatedly who was quite excited about the prospect.  
  
"Oh Jackie, that's wonderful! It sounds like its right up your alley." said Kitty, happy that Jackie had found something that she enjoyed so much.  
  
Hyde and Jackie gathered up all of Jacob and Kaitlyn's belongings and thanked Eric, Donna, and Kitty for taking such great care of their kids. Kitty went back into the kitchen to start lunch. After Jackie, Hyde, and the kids left Eric and Donna fell on the couch in an exhausted heap.  
  
"I need a nap" they said in unison.  
  
**Please review. If you've never reviewed before at Fanfiction.net its really easy. At the bottom of the page hit the little GO button and a window will pop up. You don't have to be registered to leave a review. You can just pop in your first name or alias and leave a comment. Would love to hear what you thought. Thanks!** 


	6. Chapter 6

4 MONTHS LATER....  
  
Jackie unlocked her front door, just glad to finally be home after a very busy exhaustive day. She had Kaitlyn by the hand, her gym bag over her shoulder and was holding Jacob who was fast asleep. She had attended classes and then her interactive class at the gym. She was two weeks away from completing the course. The last few months had been very difficult to say the least. The class was in Madison which was an hour from Point Place. So with 2 hours on the road, 4 hours of class, and 2 hours in the gym she had a very full day. At the end of each day she had to pick Jacob and Kaitlyn up at Mrs. Formans, Edna's, or occasionally her mother's. Typically though it was Mrs. Forman who watched the kids.  
  
The new demands of her life were definitely beginning to take a toll on her marriage. Now that Jackie was away for the majority of the day she had very little time for her children or her husband. She and Steven hadn't made love in over three weeks and she could tell his patience with the whole situation was wearing very thin. She was so exhausted at the end of each day and with the kids demanding what little energy she had left, sex was the last thing on her mind.  
  
Kaitlyn ran into the living room as Jackie shut the door. Suddenly Jackie heard Kaitlyn greet her father loudly "Hi Daddy!"  
  
"Hi Pumpkin" said Hyde as he promptly picked her up and gave her a big hug and a kiss.  
  
Jackie walked into the living room and was surprised that Hyde would be home this early from work. He had recently switched to 2nd shift at work so that he could be home with the kids until the afternoon. Jackie looked at Hyde and knew immediately that something was wrong. He looked like he was extremely upset and worried about something. He was trying to act like everything was fine but Jackie knew Hyde better than he knew himself so the act wasn't working with her.  
  
Jackie walked over and kissed Hyde on the lips. "How come you're not at work?" She questioned. Hyde immediately dropped the front and the look of despair crossed his face once again.  
  
"Jackie, Why don't you put Jake upstairs to sleep and put Katie in the den to play. We need to talk." Hyde said with a look of absolute seriousness.  
  
Jackie was starting to get really scared. Something was really wrong. Did someone die? Was he fed up with what a lousy wife she had been lately? She quickly pushed that thought away as it was too painful to even contemplate. She walked upstairs and put Jacob to bed and by the time she came downstairs Hyde was sitting on the couch. Jackie sat down next to him and searched his face for any sign of what had him so upset.  
  
"Steven, what's wrong? You're scaring me, now tell me what's going on." Jackie said very nervously.  
  
Hyde winced at Jackie scared expression and stood up and turned his back to her. "I lost my job today" he blurted.  
  
"Steven, oh honey, What happened?" said Jackie as she got up to put her arms around Hyde.  
  
"They combined my department with another one which leaves me out in the cold. I'm on the waiting list to get called back as soon as someone quits or retires." Hyde explained bitterly as he shrugged out of her hold, not wanting her comfort at the moment.  
  
His pushing out of her hold hurt Jackie more than the news of his losing his job had and she sat on the couch waiting for him to give more details on the events of the day.  
  
"What about your old job, wouldn't they give that back to you?"  
  
"No, there aren't any open positions right now, in fact they're looking to downsize not hire more people."  
  
"Oh" said Jackie, not really knowing what else to say.  
  
"But you'll be getting unemployment benefits until you get called back?"  
  
"Yes, but its not enough to cover all our bills, Jackie!" Hyde shouted, not really intending to yell but he was just so angry he ended up taking it out on his wife.  
  
"Ok" Jackie said with hurt evident in her voice. Hyde had never used that tone of voice with her but a handful of times in the entire duration of their marriage. "But Steven, I start my job in a few weeks and with your unemployment we'll be ok." Jackie said, not really knowing if she was trying to reassure herself or Hyde.  
  
Hyde just shook his head angrily and gave her a look that said "You are just so naïve"  
  
They stared at each other in silence for a few minutes. Jackie was on the verge of tears. Hyde was usually her rock, her strength but the way he was acting was scaring her very badly. He was acting like things were hopeless. They would be alright, wouldn't they? They survived bad times before and surely this wouldn't be any different. Hyde had the look of a man with the weight of the world on his shoulders. Jackie was desperate to find the words to say to make him feel better.  
  
"Steven, if worse came to worst, there is always the money I have that my grandmother left me in her will. We'll be alright."  
  
"Jackie, we're not using your family money. We've had this discussion a thousand times." bit back Hyde crossly.  
  
"But if it means we don't lose our house, Steven!"  
  
"I said No! Look on the bright side, maybe your next husband will be a better provider!"  
  
The tears Jackie had been holding in, immediately fell down her cheeks. "Steven Francis Hyde, don't you ever say anything like that again, ever! Do you hear me!!!"  
  
Just when Hyde felt like he couldn't feel any worse, making his wife cry definitely topped it off. "I'm sorry Jackie, I didn't mean that. Look, I just need some air. I'll be back later" Hyde said somberly as he crossed the few feet that separated them to kiss her on the cheek.  
  
Jackie watched him numbly as she watched him pick up his car keys and leave the house. She sat on the couch and put her head in her hands and cried. Not about the job, jobs were a dime a dozen. The only thing that really mattered to her was her husband and children. She'd known Steven for a lot of years now and she knew he was going back to his old habits of doubting and putting himself down. She thought the years of her loving him and having and building a life together had repaired a lot of the damage his earlier life had done. Apparently all those old insecurities and wounds were alive and well.  
  
Things had been strained between them lately which didn't help matters but Jackie was livid about his remark about her next husband. Over her dead body would she ever have another husband. Only one thing would ever make her leave him and if that thing happened the least of Hyde's worries would be that his wife left him. He'd be dickless and dead and he knew it so she wasn't too worried about that possibility. They would get through this. She knew that, but Hyde's behavior was definitely worrying her. She just hoped once he came home and got a good nights sleep things would look brighter in the morning. Jackie wiped the tears off of her cheeks and got up to check on her daughter who was playing in the den quietly with her dolls and tea party set.  
  
"Come on baby, you hungry?" said Jackie, trying to put on a cheerful front for her daughter's sake.  
  
They went into the kitchen where Jackie fixed a pan of macaroni & cheese. She was too tired to make anything more complicated and Kaitlyn was such a picky eater it was one of the only things she ate willingly.  
  
After they had eaten a few bites, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Jackie?, Is Hyde there?" questioned Eric.  
  
"No, he went out" said Jackie, not bothering to hide her worry.  
  
"What's wrong?" said Eric, picking up on Jackie's worried tone of voice.  
  
"Eric, he got laid off today. So he's really upset. He probably went to that old bar you guys used to go to all the time. Would you go check on him, make sure he's ok?"  
  
"Oh man, so that's why he called. I thought it was weird he called when he should have been at work. Sure, I'll go over there and see how he's doing."  
  
"Thanks Eric, I really appreciate it. I'll warn you though, he'll probably bite your head off for showing up to check on him"  
  
"Don't worry about it. I can handle Hyde. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Ok, say Hi to Donna for me. Bye" said Jackie and hung up the phone with a blank expression, not really knowing if she had done the right thing or not by asking Eric to check up on Hyde.  
  
OLD TOWNE BAR..  
  
Hyde sat on old rickety bar stool about to start his second beer. His shitty day somehow managed to get ever shittier. He hadn't meant to take it out on Jackie; it was the last thing he had intended. He couldn't stand to see her cry and his being the cause of those tears was nearly unbearable for him. He loved her and his kids so much; there were no words to describe it. What if this was just the beginning of the end for them? That thought was like a dagger in his heart. He laughed sarcastically to himself, "You're just like your old man after all".  
  
The entire time he had been growing up his mother had always said "You're just like your father.", which had been no complement. Those words repeated in his mind over and over again "You're just like your father, you're just like you're father" He could even hear Edna's old drunken sneer. Sure his relationship with his mother was vastly improved over the last year or so but those memories hung with him like a second skin and never went away. Well, it looked like Edna's prediction was well on its way to fruition. He lost his job, took his anger out on his wife, and was now drowning his sorrows. Chip off the old block apparently.  
  
Suddenly the bar stool beside him was occupied by none other than his best friend.  
  
"Hey Hyde, I got your message from earlier. So I thought I'd see if you were down here since Jackie said you went out for awhile."  
  
"Save it Forman, I'm well aware my wife sent you to check up on me" said Hyde with a solemn expression.  
  
"Fine, whatever Hyde. Do you want to talk or just feel sorry for yourself?" said Eric, who knew exactly what Hyde was doing at the bar.  
  
"What do you know about anything Forman, you've got your cushy little bank job. I've got a wife, 2 kids, and a mortgage and now no job. So excuse me if I need a little liquid pick me up!" Hyde replied sarcastically.  
  
"Cut the "Poor me" routine Hyde. You'll get your job back, or something else. Things will work out, you'll see." said Eric, trying to put things in perspective for Hyde.  
  
"If I was you I'd think that too." Hyde said mockingly.  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean" asked Eric angrily.  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Ya. Sure. If you're bound and determined to give up and feel sorry for yourself instead of trying to work things through then I'm not going to waste my breathe." Said Eric as he angrily got up from the bar stool. "I'd just like to remind you of what you do have. You have a wife and 2 children who love you. So don't act like you have nothing and the whole world is against you because that's just not how it is and you know it."  
  
"Whatever" said Hyde blankly.  
  
"Ya, whatever" said Eric, fed up with Hyde's attitude, and left the bar.  
  
Several minutes later, Hyde feeling very disgusted with himself, threw a dollar on the bar for a tip and got up from the bar and left to go home.  
  
***Please be kind and review***. It helps me know whether or not you want to continue reading this crap. If you've never reviewed before at Fanfiction.net its really easy. At the bottom of the page hit the little GO button and a window will pop up. You don't have to be registered to leave a review. You can just pop in your first name or alias and leave a comment. Thanks! 


End file.
